The Fox and The Prince: Edited Version
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are cursed by an evil wizard. But that doesn't stop Itachi and the blonde's parents from arranging the marriage. YAOI! SASUNARU! Rated M for later chaps. Edited original.
1. Prelude

**Ok by popular demand I'm rewriting Fox and The Prince. I hope you like my changes and the drama i'm going to include. Regular PV  
-------------------**

The Uchiha king walked into the palace, his queen and two sons walked behind him. He smiled and waved to everyone who was bowing to him. His youngest son, Sasuke, clung to his mother's dress shyly. She smiled at her son and took his hand, leading him over to the other royals. Mitoko and Kushina exchanged compliments before the other queen got onto her knees next to Sasuke. The little Uchiha hid behind his mother, who laughed.

" Aw such a darling prince." She said. Sasuke came out more to look upon the woman who bid him such a compliment.

" So where is your new born son?" Mikoto asked pushing her son out from behind her.

Kushina stood back up and looked around the room. She pointed over to her king, who had the baby in his arms. She made a motion for them to follow as she walked over to her love. They kissed when they met, still very much in love. Fugaku nodded his hello to Minato. They stood awkwardly together, neither deciding to speak. Luckily they both had wives to break the silence.

" Oh my isn't he beautiful? He looks just like you Minato. What is his name?" The queen gushed taking the baby into her arms.

" Naruto." Minato said with a smile. Sasuke looked up at his mother's arms and he pulled on her dress.

" Mommy may I see?" Sasuke asked quietly. The queen got to her knees and showed the small boy the baby. Naruto's eyes opened at that very moment and he smiled at Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled back. Mikoto got off her knees as trumpets sounded, signalling that it was time that the baby recieve his gifts from the other countries.

Kushina and Minato took their seats on their thrones. Naruto laid in a crib in the middle of his parents. Everyone began giving their gifts and saying many compliments. Mikoto handed Sasuke a necklace and shoved the boy forward. He walked to Naruto and placed the necklace around his small neck. He smiled at Sasuke again, grasping his hand. Everyone smiled at the adorable moment. But the lights began to flicker and go out. Kushina rushed to Naruto but was blown back by some unknown force. The doors burst open. A man walked in, his long black hair swinging behind him.

" Such a celebration! Minato I have come to express my congratulations to you and your queen. A male child is very good fortune." The man said walking towards the baby. Minato got up from his throne and walked over to the man, meeting him halfway. The people began backing away from him, fearing their lives.

" You know that you are not welcome here Orochimaru." Minato said glaring at the man infront of him. He shrugged.

" But I also have a gift for your son." He said appearing next to Naruto. Kushina had gotten to her feet and pulled Sasuke away from the man. She hid him and her baby behind her legs. Orochimaru smirked at her. With a wave of his hand she appeared next to her husband. Sasuke and Naruto were both alone with the magician. He looked down at them. Sasuke wanted to run but his legs were frozen to the spot.

" Young Uchiha I will gift you something first. I will give you appeal to everyone, beauty, strength, but with that you will become arrogant. You will be too blinded to know the true worth of everything that cares for you." Orochimaru said as he pressed a finger against Sasuke's forehead. His eyes glazed over before he fell to the ground. Mitoko fought against her husband's iron hold, but Itachi was free. He ran over to his brother and Orochimaru let him pick the little Uchiha up and run back to his parents. Mikoto sobbed over her son. Minato and Kushina watched in horror as their son was picked up.

" And now for you. I will give you beauty like a woman, your features will be soft and gentle. I will give you a stubborn spirit. But you will never be able to have children of your own. And on the day you finally accept someone's advances towards you, you will become mine." He said touching his forehead. Kushina screamed and fell to her knees, sobbing. Minato's fists clenched as he stared at the man. He smirked one final time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
----

It was another five years before Naruto saw Sasuke again. And it wasn't exactly on the best of terms. The stubbornness of Naruto's personality didn't match with the Uchiha's arrogance. They never stopped fighting. Minato always had to keep his son at arm's length behind his back and Fugaku had to keep his hand on Sasuke's princes were notorious for fist fights. Whenever Sasuke didn't include the blonde prince in something, there was always a giant fight. Even when Naruto left the Uchiha alone and only spoke to the servant Sasuke became angry that the blonde was ignoring him and would start a fight. There was no relief. But that's how every summer went until Sasuke finally turned fifteen. A pink haired girl named Sakura began to follow Sasuke around everywhere. The Uchiha kept Naruto around constantly when the pink haired girl bothered to show her face.

" Come on Naruto, let's go." He said grabbing the blonde's arm. Sasuke started to run, dragging Naruto behind him. Sakura tried to keep pace with them but eventually the Uchiha was able to shake her.

" Sasuke why are you always so mean to that girl? She really seems to like you, perhaps she could be your queen." Naruto said looking back behind them. Sasuke let out a laugh.

" I have no interest in that girl, she is nothing but a mere annoyance to me. Besides, you treat that blonde princess the same."

"Yes I guess you right but she's asked me to marry her...Unlike that girl who follows you. And she annoys me greatly so I refused her advances. But your words do make me wonder, aren't I just an annoyance to you as well?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked.

" You are annoying but I would rather spend the rest of my life with you, than anyone else."

" I feel the same."

That day changed their relationship. The fighting had almost completely stopped and they actually seemed to be becoming friends. But there was a day that shook Sasuke's very existance to the core. Fugaku went out for his daily ride and he was never seen again. Mikoto was so heartbroken that she never left the palace and eventually took her own life by jumping into the river. Sasuke stood silently next to Itachi. Since Itachi was the oldest, he was crowned King. Life had thrown the Uchihas a bad hand.

Kushina went over to the two grieving Uchihas and sobbed out her apologies. Itachi shooed his brother away so he could talk to the woman in private. Minato wondered over as Sasuke managed to find Naruto. Itachi stared at his brother before focusing his attention on his company.

" I believe that our kingdoms should merge together." Itachi said. " But I cannot force Sasuke to do anything he doesn't want. I suggest that we propose the idea to them and see how they react. If they refuse then there is nothing else we can do."

" The summer of Naruto's fifteenth year, we'll throw a ball to announce the proposal, if they accept each other the marriage will be a sure thing." Minato said looking at his son, who was trying to comfort Sasuke the best that he could. Something told the king that convincing his son wouldn't be so difficult.  
-----

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the people at the funeral. He looked at Naruto with lusty eyes but then found himself glaring at the Uchiha who was holding him in his arms. Kabuto, his lackey, walked into the room and bowed to his master.

" Orochimaru-sama, I've heard from our source that The Uchiha kingdom wants to merge with with the Uzumaki. If Naruto ends up accepting the proposal, he'll be yours. I can't believe they didn't think about that curse." Kabuto said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Orochimaru smirked at leaned in closer as he watched.

" Yes and I do believe that Sasuke will propose, I can see that he is in love with him, he may not want to admit it but I know. And if he does, Naruto will accept. The love between those two may be going unannounced but its there. But Sasuke has no idea that he's playing straight into my hand." He laughed menically as he watched. Orochimaru stared at Naruto, he had been waiting for almost sixteen years and now he would have him.  
------

**Ok since this is the prelude its going to be a bit short. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also just to clear up any confusion, Sasuke is three years older than Naruto in this fic. And Itachi is six years older than Sasuke. You do the math xD**

**Naruto: I can tell this is going to be much better than your original  
Me: Oh hush you, the original is fine. This is just a more detailed version.  
Naruto: Uh huh, and it actually has a more developed plot.  
Me: Yeah yeah, I know i'm bad about plots.  
Naruto: You usually don't have one, its always smut.  
Me: Like you don't enjoy it, this was Hitoko-Sama.**


	2. Of Stubborness and Proposals

**HURRAY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF BEAUTIFUL AWESOMENESS! Regular PV!  
-----------**

" Come on Naruto! We're going to be late to the annual Uchiha winter party!" Kushina called.

Naruto ran up the stairs in the castle. He had made sure to knock things over on his way to his room. But Minato was still hot on his trail. He was able to jump and maneuver his way around everything this his son had thrown at him. The younger blonde did a back flip through the advance space of the hallway, putting even more distance between him and his father. Naruto made a sharp turn and slid into his room. He slammed the door and pressed all of his weight onto it. Minato slid into the door and pushed back. The older blonde found him and his son were evenly matched.

" Naruto, son, come out now! We're already running late, we don't have time for your shenanigans." Minato said adding more of his weight onto the door. " Come on Naruto!"

" Dad you know I can't stand that prick! He thinks he's so much better than me and that cocky smirk he always has! UGH! Just thinking about him makes me sick!!" Naruto said turning onto his back. He pushed back much harder and Minato lost his footing for a moment.

' Naruto is pretty strong for a fourteen year old…no wait, fifteen. Yes and we only have to wait a few more months before the proposal ball. If he'll actually go.' Minato thought. He walked away from the door and down the hallway. Then he broke out into a full speed sprint. Before Minato could get to the door, Naruto opened it. The older blonde was running much to fast to stop, but tried anyway. He stepped onto a carpet in the hallway and continued to slide down the hall. He managed to slid all the way into his son's room. Naruto smirked at his father before closing the door.

Naruto laughed as he walked calmly, until he ran face first into his mother. Kushina folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her son. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. Hands on his shoulders made him realize that he had been caught. His mother smirked at him before bending down and smiling. Minato patted his son on the back before guiding him down the stairs. He led him out the front door where servants bowed to them.

The younger blonde almost had to be thrown into the carriage by his father. But after a few threatening words from Kushina Naruto entered the carriage and sat down without further fuss. Minato almost wanted to clap for the ingenious words of his wife. He smiled at her and helped her in. Minato entered and the door was closed behind him. The driver smacked the reins which made the horses whinny.

Naruto pouted as he started out the window. The scenery went by in flashes and blurs. Minato looked over at his son and sighed. He had made so much progress with Sasuke. The fighting had almost completely stopped. But now he wondered if the marriage would even be possible. Minato mentally cursed as he broke his gaze away from his son. Kushina interlocked her fingers with Minato's. She smiled at him and leaned onto him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Naruto rolled his eyes at his family. He hoped he wouldn't get sucked up in the lovey dovey moment his parents were having.

" Naruto why do you dislike Sasuke-kun so much?" His mother asked flipping her hair. Some of the stray strands smacked Minato in the face, making him jerk his head back and scrunch his face.

" He's arrogant, a complete bastard, who thinks he's better than everyone else just because of his blood line. He's the epitome of the stereotypical asshole prince who spits on everyone who isn't royal! And just because he's prett-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence to cover his mouth. He was blushing quite profusely and his father smirked a little bit to himself.

" Did you just call Sasuke-kun pretty?" Naruto shook his head furiously. Minato rolled his eyes and leaned over to ruffle his son's hair.

' Looks like I don't have to give up hope after all.' He thought leaned back against the seats of the carriage.

------------

**TO THE UCHIHA CASTLE…**

Itachi sat bored, on his throne. He looked out into the vast amount of faces but didn't see the one person he wanted to. He watched for raven spikes to bounce up and down amiss the crowd of people. One of the servants came to the throne and bowed. Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement.

" Your Highness, it seems that the prince won't come out of his room. Whenever we ask why he mumbles something about a ' blonde dumb ass ruining his mood.'" This made Itachi roll his eyes and get out of his throne. He made through the room, waving at everyone like a good host. The Uchiha scowled as he made his way up the winding staircase that led to his brother's room. When he knocked on the door getting no response. The king rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh he hadn't known he'd been holding.

" Sasuke, dear brother, come down and enjoy the party." Itachi said gently. " Don't make me pull that ' its your responsibility as a prince' thing on you."

The door opened up a crack and Sasuke appeared. Itachi smirked a little and grabbed his brother's arm. The king knew that words alone wouldn't get Sasuke out of his room and make him quit being so sulky. Itachi noticed quickly that his brother had a vice-like grip on the door frame. He turned and dislodged Itachi's hold on his arm. The king took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's waist. He tugged. Sasuke's body lifted up off the ground and was being held in the air by Itachi. The younger Uchiha's grip tightened on the door frame.

" Do we really have to play this game today Sasuke?" Itachi asked putting a foot against the wall to help him tug. Sasuke had locked his heels in the doorframe as well. At this rate the wood would break before either of the Uchihas did.

" Yes Itachi, we really do. I'm not going to that party, Naruto's going to be there. I really don't feel like having a headache today. You should understand this." Sasuke said trying to pull forward and out of his brother's grip.

An idea formed itself in Itachi's head. Since Sasuke was pulling forward, he would go forward as well. Pushing the same direction, Itachi made Sasuke's hands slide off the wooden frame and into his room. Itachi quickly snatched the younger Uchiha's hands in his own before he could grab onto something else. The King pulled his brother out of his room and carried him, sulking, to the party. Before they reached the bottom of the stairs Itachi set Sasuke down. He walked willingly into a crowd of people. The King smirked before settling himself down on his throne again. He had one this round. The blaring of trumpets broke Itachi away from his thoughts. He straightened his crown as the announcement was yelled across the noisy room.

" INTRODUCING KING MINATO, HIS WIFE AND QUEEN KUSHINA, AND THEIR LOVELY PRINCE NARUTO!" The trumpeter screamed. Naruto hated introductions, they always deafened him. And much to the blonde's displeasure he spotted Sasuke right away. The Uchiha saw him to and stopped to stare at him. Naruto brought a hand up to his face, was there something there?

Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest. He had never felt so strongly before. It had been a few months since he'd seen Naruto. And something seemed different. He examined him closely. He had definitely grown but was still shorter than both his mother and father. His eyes were still the same old ocean blue that seemed to only get deeper as time passed. His blonde hair seemed much more tame today, though. Not nearly as spiky or unkempt as it usually was. His skin was skill its usual sun kissed tan. Both palaces received the same amount of sunshine but from how tan he was, even in winter, that he lived in constant light. His features seemed much more sharp and feminine. And his lips were plump and looked soft to the touch…Sasuke looked away, he had been staring way too long.

Naruto gulped. The Uchiha seemed different somehow. The blonde couldn't put his finger on it. He went through a mental check list. All the checks were still there but he just seemed so different. He hadn't noticed that he was walking over to Sasuke until he was face to face with the young prince. Naruto gave him the once over and Sasuke, not liking Naruto so close to him, scoffed. The blonde folded his arms across his chest and began to pout.

" Sasuke what have you changed? Its only been a few months since I last saw and yet you seem to have changed so much." Naruto said taking a few steps away from him. For some reason he felt heat coming to his cheeks when he talked to Sasuke. When did that start happening? The Uchiha noticed this but said nothing and smirked. He reached out and cupped the blonde's face in his hand, savoring the warmth of his skin. Naruto's eyes began to twinkle.

Sasuke felt himself pulling the blonde closer to him. He had no idea why. But it was happening right before him.

' Do I…want Naruto?' Sasuke found himself asking. From the way he held the blonde in his arms, the answer was clear.

Itachi had long since joined Minato and Kushina. The older blonde had been watching his son and future husband the entire time. His jaw dropped and he elbowed his wife, who glared daggers at her husband for interrupting her conversation. Kushina almost decked her husband until she looked to see what she had been interrupted for. Her anger instantly disappeared. Sasuke had taken Naruto into his arms and they were stuck in a stare that seemed to last.

Sai waltzed up with a girl and ruined the moment. Itachi sometimes wondered why his brother was such close friends with him. But it must be easy to get along with someone who is exactly like you. In almost every way.

" I can tell you what's different with Sasuke-kun." He said twirling the girl in his arms. " He finally grew a penis!"

And with that Sai let go of the girl and took off running. Sasuke was on his heels in mere moments. The Uchiha would have drown him with one of the many bottles of wine but decided that Itachi would get made at the presence of a dead body. So instead Sasuke kicked Sai's leg out from under him and made him face plant in the cake that was being brought out. Sai sat up, covered in cake and started to lick it off. He smiled at the taste. Naruto burst out laughing as Itachi shook his head. Sasuke walked back over to Naruto with a victory smirk on his face.

" Oh Sasuke-kun!" The prince's eye twitched in annoyance as the pink hair girl, who they had long decided stalked Sasuke, walked up. She was with the blonde Naruto had turned down all those years ago. You could cut the awkwardness with a butter knife.

" Sakura, what do you want? I'm trying to catch up with my closest friend." Sakura seemed to twitch a little at that. She seemed unnerved that Sasuke didn't want to pay any attention to her. He turned away from her and started to pull Naruto away only to have a hand grab firmly to his arm.

" Sasuke-kun won't you dance with me?" She said pulling Sasuke onto the dance floor. Naruto stood silently next to the blonde girl.

" I haven't given up on you." She said finally. Naruto looked over at her and rolled his eyes.

" Why can't you understand that I don't want to marry you, Ino? Just because you think you're the hottest thing around doesn't given you instant privileges to marry a prince." Naruto spit out. She glared daggers at him before grabbing him and pulling him out onto the dance floor. Sasuke was scowling at the pink thing attached to him. Naruto was dodging kisses from the blonde who had a vice grip on his arm. The Uchiha saw his blonde's distress and spun Sakura toward Naruto. The blonde pulled them back and before he knew it, he was back to back with Sasuke.

They made eye contact before doing a mental count down. At the same time they swung their dance partners into each other. They let go due to the shock. Naruto swung his arm around Sasuke, who twirled them away from the two girls.

" WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO DANCE WITH EACH OTHER INSTEAD OF US?" They screamed in unison.

" Perhaps they're just not that into you. You must be very dense if you couldn't pick that up." Sai said still licking the cake off of himself. Both of the girls glared at him. But with just one of Sai's signature smiles, all their anger cooled. Sai was smooth.

Itachi and Minato came up to the dancing pair. Naruto had snuggled his head against Sasuke's strong chest, but lifted his head away when he saw his father approach. The older blonde cleared his throat before he spoke and even after he did, there was apprehension behind his words.

" We were going to wait until the summer to ask this, but we think now is the right time. We had arranged a marriage for the both of you…and since you two are getting along finally, we need to know. Would you two feel comfortable marrying each other?"

" Of course, I mean look at Naruto, he's beautiful." Sasuke answered instantly. Minato was about to smile until he looked at his son's face. Naruto pulled back like he had been burned. He kept his eyes low as he spoke.

" Is that all? Just how beautiful I am? Nothing else?" Itachi frowned. His brother had realized that he just offended his bride.

" Well, what else is there?" Sasuke asked trying to pull Naruto to his chest again. The blonde smacked the hands away and stormed out of the palace. The younger Uchiha stood there stunned. Minato and Kushina had to run to keep up with their son. Itachi shook his head as he looked at his younger brother.

" I didn't mean it like that!" Sasuke yelled at the closed door. But it was already too late.----

Naruto sat in his usual seat of the carriage and stared out the window. He was heartbroken. Minato tried to cheer up his son any way he could but it didn't help. The carriage came to a sudden halt and the three in the back were jerk forward harshly. Kushina had to throw her arm out in front of her to keep from smacking her face. Minato knocked on the top of the carriage. There was no response.

" I'm going out to check." Minato whispered getting out of the carriage. Kushina nodded and followed her husband out. Naruto tried to come to but was stopped by his mother's hand.

" No, no. It could be dangerous."

Naruto huffed and sat back. The carriage door closed and there were only whispers, that turned into screams. The blonde busted out the door. He screamed as soon as his feet touched the ground.

---

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sai all sat in the same room. The two ravens were enwrapped in a game of chess, that was constantly being interrupted by Sasuke to say comments about how stupid he had been. Kakashi dropped the book he was reading on the ground next to Sasuke. The Uchiha leaned over to grab it. Sai grabbed Sasuke's queen and moved one of his knights forward.

" Oh Sasuke, looks like you just lost your queen." The raven said dangling the piece in his companion's face.

" That's twice in one day."

" You know Sasuke, if you feel so strongly about this whole thing, why don't you just ride out to see Naruto?" Kakashi suggested as he flipped the page. Sasuke smirked and stood up.

" You're right Kakashi! Checkmate." Sai looked down at the board in disbelief. He knocked it off the table and huffed. " No wonder your Itachi's advisor."

Sasuke grabbed a cloak before rushing out of the room. Kakashi pulled up the seat across from Sai and sat down. He smirked at the raven before him.

" You cheated and still lost. How sad." Sai stuck his tongue out at his older companion.---

Sasuke, after getting Itachi's permission, snagged the fastest horse in the stable. As soon as he left the gates of the palace it began to pour down rain. He smacked the reins harder. His vision was getting blurred from the rain, but he could make out that there was light on the path he was traveling on. He got closer to the light and noticed it was a light that was attached to carriages. The wreckage was spewed all over the path. The carriage itself had been pushed over, the door wide open. Sasuke's horse bucked in fear. The Uchiha pulled bad hard on the reins. He managed to make it calm down enough to hop off his horse. He tied it to a nearby tree.

Tracks littered the ground around Sasuke. Human, horse, and…large slithery marks in the ground? Sasuke followed the slithery ones up to the front of the carriage. A tuft of bright blonde hair stuck out in the dim light. The Uchiha panicked and pulled the wreckage off. Minato was holding his side, blood was pouring out.

" Sasu..ke…kun. I'm…glad to." He was panting hard. " See you."

" What happened here?"

" We…were attacked. A beast! There was a horrible beast!…it took…Naruto." Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. " Please…get him back."

Minato's eyes closed. Sasuke listened for his breathing. It was faint, until it wasn't there at all. Sasuke pulled his hands out from under the fallen king and saw that they to, were stained with blood.

---

**And that's where I'm going to end it! By the way, that chess scene was in the movie!! Not the exact lines mind you, but damn close enough. **

**Naruto: NO! I was kidnapped by a beast!  
Me: All this talk of beasts reminds me of 'Lord Of the Flies.'  
Naruto: THIS IS MORE SERIOUS THAT YOUR STUPID BOOK!  
Me: So being trapped on an island, that is a symbol of the Garden of Eden, and being terrorized by not only the beast...that lives within us all...but a savage group of English boys, who embody the Dionysian allegory and are trying to kill Ralph, who is the Apollonian allegory. All the while the allegory Jesus, Simon, has been savagely murdered(beaten and bitten to death) and the foil character, Piggy who represents order and logic, is crushed by a rock. That isn't serious?  
Naruto: Perhaps I should read before I judge…  
Me: *hands Naruto the book* GET READING! This was Hitoko-Sama!**


	3. Of Training and Plans

**Ok here's the long anticipated chapter of…FOX AND THE PRINCE!! DUN NA! Regular PV.  
--**

Itachi sat at a table in the courtyard. He was surrounded by other gentry and all of them never ceased to annoy him. All of them had come out to watch his brother practice. They all made jokes about the young prince and his unusual training methods. Itachi too found it amusing that his brother dressed up the servants as animals and would 'hunt' them to gain a steadier shot with his arrow. But that being said his amusement didn't cross the line into condescension, the gentry didn't seem to understand the importance of that. Kakashi sat down across from the King and looked out to the training grounds at his star pupil and Sai. The prince's companion was a bad shot and had the shakiest hands anyone could ever see. Itachi smiled slightly as Sasuke tripped Sai in an attempt to shoot the servant dressed as a rabbit. He was surprised at how well the others seemed to play along.

" All the prince ever does is practice, practice and of course practice. Sometimes I have to force him to eat." Kakashi mused watching as Sasuke nimbly jumped over a fallen log and rolled into a shooting position. He took aim and managed to hit two different servants with one of the powder arrows. The gentry all laughed and applauded.

" You can't blame him though, the love of his life is missing and the only people who could give any clue about where he could be are dead." The king replied. The advisor nodded and pulled out a pocket watch. He smirked through that hung over his mouth and stood up.

" Ten more seconds!" Sai began to scramble them while Sasuke just shot more and more. He hit his mark every single time. The rabbit clad servant jumped and the young prince shot on final time before Kakashi signaled it to be time.

The servants mumbled as they lined up. Sasuke smirked as Kakashi totaled up the amount of blue powder splatters on the 'animals'. Sai snuck behind the white rabbit and gently tapped him with his powdered arrow. No one seemed to notice.

" Two hundred and ninety-eight! That's a new record Sasuke, great job." Kakashi said with a smile. " And as for you Sai, you didn't land a single shot…How disappointing."

" Look again Kakashi, I hit the rabbit three times which means I have a score of three hundred. Looks like you can't win them all dead friend."

" That's where your wrong…" Sasuke said with a wide smirk. He coughed once and the rabbit glared at the young prince. He hit him once with his bow making the rabbit turn. Sasuke lifted the tail of the rabbit and revealed that he had hit the rabbit square on the bottom. Sai's mouth dropped in disbelief. He was almost green with envy.

" Great job as usual little brother." Itachi said rising from his chair. The young prince smirked a little and bowed to his brother. " I believe it is time for you to end your training and begin the actual hunt."

" No there's one more thing I have to be able to do in order to start my hunt. Come Sai, Kakashi, I won't stop until I've mastered catching an arrow in mid-air." And with that Sasuke headed deeper into the training ground. Kakashi smiled and handed the other raven an apple. He became crestfallen as soon as he had the fruit placed in his hand.

**ELSEWHERE….**

Naruto walked out into a small clearing the moon was shinning brightly against the water of the pond behind him. He heard soft clicking in the distance and turned his head to glare at the man who appeared from the shadows. He was smirking as he neared the poor little blonde. He bent down and lovingly stroked the boy's ears and fur. Naruto hissed and backed up into a tree.

" Aw don't be like that. I'll only did this so you wouldn't run away." He said getting closer to the fox. " Your lucky, its almost time."

Just as he said that the light coming from the moon became a narrow beam. It started to focus on the small fox. The beams made his fur sparkle and with a gush of wind, his fur became skin and hair. His eyes turned from red to blue and he was able to stand on his two feet again. Naruto turned to look at himself in human form. It almost seemed like an eternity since he saw his body. The man smirked a little to himself as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He pulled the boy closer and tried to snuggle up to him but he was pushed away.

" Get your hands off of me Orochimaru." Naruto hissed.

" Come now my dear prince, you must forgive me sometime." Naruto scoffed and looked at the man behind him with a raised eyebrow. " It's your destiny to be my bride…Besides how will we marry if you hate me?"

He snapped his fingers and the scene completely changed. The sun seemed to rise and all the flowers began to bloom. The petals were a wide variety of colors and shapes and it was all very beautiful. Loose petals swayed in the breeze and swished back the blonde's face. Orochimaru snapped again and a surge of magic covered Naruto's body. His torn, grayed dress shirt and frayed black pants were replaced with a pure white dress. The blonde's anger only increased when a queen's tiara appeared over his brow. He looked back at Orochimaru and almost chocked on his own saliva. His usual black priest robe had been replaced by a black dress shirt topped with a black petticoat. His loose fitting black pants replaced with a black dress slacks. But the thing that really sent Naruto over the edge was his father's crown atop his head. The magician approached the blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Look at all I could for you, change the night into day, turn the very seasons to make you smile." He said, " All you have to do for me is say that you belong to me and hand over your kingdom. Name me your king and I'll be your humble servant. Everything I'll do will be for you. Now say those magical words I long to hear…"

" Hmm…what's the word I'm looking for. Oh wait I know. NEVER!" Naruto shouted slapping Orochimaru's hand away. All the magic used to make the area beautiful dissipated. The flowers died and the night fell still, stagnant.

" Some much I could do for you if you called yourself mine but yet you still refuse me at every turn! Mark my words young prince you will become my queen and when I finally have you, you won't be able to refuse me!" And with that Orochimaru turned and stormed off into the distance. The blonde would have thrown a rock at him if he could find one.

" So you've been cursed by Orochimaru huh?" Naruto spun around to see a fat turtle walking toward him. " Excuse me I must have forgotten my manners. My name is Chouji. And that slippery little frog behind me is Shikamaru."

" Were you both cursed as well?"

" Yeah real long time ago. It's a real drag." The frog replied. " Only we're just test subjects. We've never turned back into humans."

" How awful! And he expects me to marry him!" Naruto said crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. " No way."

" Why does he want you to marry him so badly?" Chouji asked skittering closer to the blonde. He got onto his knees by the two animals and frowned.

" Well I'm a prince and both of my parents are dead so that makes me the heir to the throne…He wants the title of king because a few years back my father banished him for being an evil sorcerer. Not that I can blame him, I'd do the same thing."

A crashing in the trees snapped them out of their conversation and Naruto got to his feet. He expected Orochimaru to appear but a bird flew down and skidded across the dirt. It almost landed in the pond but Naruto managed to stop it before the alligators could snap their jaws down on the little bird.

" Aw poor thing, someone's shot its wing!" Naruto cried pulling out the arrow. The bird cringed and fell slack. The blonde ripped his shirt and wrapped it around the injured wing. The bird opened its eyes and flapped mightily. Naruto fell back onto his butt as the bird got to his feet.

" ALRIGHT WHO WANTS A PIECE OF ME?! COME NOW FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE!" The three of them back up a little. " HO, HO! I SEE YOU HAVE NO GUTS!"

The bird hopped a few more times his wings still flapping. Then it stopped and stared at the cloth wrapped around his injury. The arrow was still in the blonde's hand and the bird jumped to him.

" You pulled out the arrow?"

" Of course I did, you were suffering!"

" Well thank you very kindly! I'm Rock Lee!" Naruto giggled a little. The bird blinked and stared a the blonde for a moment. Even the turtle and frog couldn't help but laugh a little bit. " What is so funny?"

" You're a bird and your name is ROCK Lee. Its a bit ironic don't you think?" Shikamaru said catching a fly mid-air. The blonde cringed a little.

" I don't follow..."

The three of them looked at each other and shook their heads. Naruto muttered something about stupid birds and only Shikamaru and Chouji seemed to notice the comment. They all snickered a bit more before returning their attention to Rock Lee.

" So who are you fine bunch? I believe proper introductions are in order."

" This is Shikamaru, and Chouji." Naruto said pointing to the animal as he said their name. " And I'm Naruto Uzumaki, prince of The Land Of Fire and Heir to the throne."

" A Prince? Very pleased to meet you your majesty! And the rest of you for that matter but if you don't mind me asking...Why are you here?"

Naruto looked away. He frowned as he looked into the distance. Chouji and Shikamaru did the same not meeting Rock Lee's all to inquiring gaze. He gulped and was about to take it back when Naruto spoke out.

" We were all cursed by an evil sorcerer. He's torturing me until I agree to marry him but I'll die first."

" An evil sorcerer? WHERE IS HE? I'LL KNOCK HIM A FEW NOTCHES THAT'S A PROMISE!" Naruto smiled and grabbed the bird. He hugged him gently to his chest before setting him down again.

" Thanks for your concern but for now I'm just waiting." The three animals all gave him a skeptical look. " What?"

" Waiting? Waiting for what?" Chouji asked taking a bite of the fresh green grass next to him. That caused the blonde to smile and blush a little. The three animals started to smirk. " Come on out with it."

" Well...I'm waiting for my betrothed, Sasuke. I just know he's looking for me. And when he finally finds me and sets me free, I'm going to marry him the first chance I get."

Rock Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up with his wings and laughed a little bit.

" More power to ya! Hey look everyone the moon's fading into daylight."

" The moon?!" Naruto yelled looking behind him.

The moon was sinking down behind the horizon as the sun was rising. The blonde rose to his feet and walked towards the water. He stepped into the shallow end of the pond where he would be safe from the alligators and the reflection of the light on the water hit him perfectly. His skin started to sparkle and turn a shade of dark orange. A fluffy tail and ears jutted free. He doubled over in pain as his human canines grew long and he sank to all fours. The sun was fully risen in the sky and the transformation was complete. Naruto walked back over to the three other animals and he wrapped his tails around his lithe form. The corners of his eyes were damp and he used his tail to wipe the tears away. Rock Lee's mouth fell completely open as he stared at the young prince before him.

" What just happened?" He asked looking around Naruto like it was some kind of illusion. The fox's tail swished with slight annoyance as he examined so closely.

" I told you, I was cursed! I can only change back into a human when the moon is in the sky."

" Well why don't you just leave?" Shikamaru asked. "You turn into a human at night and your fox form can run fast, you-"

" You think I haven't tried that?" Naruto interrupted. " I can only transform into a human when I'm standing close to the pond and even so Orochimaru comes to see me every night. He'd chase after me if I left."

" Well then it looks like we're going to have to bring Sasuke to us! If we leave now we can probably make to his kingdom by midday. And then we can have him chase you back to the pond. When the moon comes up he'll see you and be able to help."

" Yeah! Yeah! Lee you're a genius! Come on everyone!" Everyone ran off except Shikamaru. Both Lee and Naruto turned back to look at the frog.

" Ah what a drag! You two really don't expect that Chouji and I can keep up with you? I mean Lee can fly and Naruto you can run faster than a human can. We'd be slowing you down."

" I guess they're right Naruto. Looks like me and you will be flying solo."

Naruto nodded and sprinted out into the forest. Lee stretched his wings before rising into the air. He followed closely behind the fox. He would be able to find the palace from here.  
--

Sai gulped as a suit of armor was placed on him. He put on the helmet quickly and Kakashi tied to his head. He patted the other raven on the head and gave a thumbs up to Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded and turned so his back was to Sai. The armored boy sighed, he was an artist not a fighter. Kakashi handed him his bow and a single arrow. Sasuke breathed deeply as he heard Sai pull the string back. His hands were shaking immensely.

" Don't miss, don't miss, don't miss." He chanted as he steadied the arrow. He closed his eyes and shot. Sasuke listened carefully. He whipped around swiftly, caught the arrow, and fired it right back at Sai. It pierced the apple with no problems.

The artist fell to his knees as Kakashi laughed pulled the apple off the arrow. He took a bite and smiled at the young Uchiha.

" Great job Sasuke! You've really grow as a fighter. You've surpassed me in every aspect now."

" Yes and now I'm ready to hunt the beast that captured Naruto. Come on Sai and remember kill every animal in sight. We don't know which one might be or might not be the beast. Its best not to take any chances....and while I'm at it, take off the armor, you shouldn't have even put it on in the first place. I'm the best shot in the kingdom."

" Doesn't matter to me. I like living believe it or not!" Sai grumbled throwing the helmet to the ground. " Uh its real stuffy in here."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his bow, making sure he was fully stocked with arrows. He started for the gate of the palace and Sai struggled to get the torso of the armor off. He fell to the ground and raised his hand for some help. Kakashi just ignored him.

" Damn it Sasuke don't leave me here!! SASUKE!"  
---

**OMG SASUKE'S HUNTING EVERYTHING! WILL NARUTO BE KILLED BY SASUKE?! WILL SASUKE FIND NARUTO?! WILL SAI HURRY HIS SLOW ASS UP AND CATCH UP TO SASUKE?! Find out next time.**

**Me: Ok how many people pictured the bird having a bowl cut when I announced him Rock Lee?**  
**Naruto: Oh Yeah totally. It was so funny....I almost died a little.**  
**Me: I know! I laughed out loud a little to myself....it was that great.**  
**Naruto: Your a real cut up sometimes Hitoko-Sama.**  
**Me: yes, yes I know. This was Hitoko-Sama**


	4. The Hunt is On

**WOO NEXT CHAPTER FULL OF DRAMA AND WOE! And woo. Regular PV-**

Naruto ran directly under Lee. They had been traveling for hours and Naruto was starting to lose hope. He swore that they should have been at the palace by now. Lee perched in a nearby tree and the little fox sat underneath it. He wrapped his tail around his frail little body and looked down at the ground. Lee dropped from the tree and landed next to Naruto. He put a reassuring wing over Naruto's small back.

" Don't loose hope your highness! The palace has to be close to where we are now. I've flow these areas many a time and I remember that there was a palace around here. I promise you that we will arrive shortly." He said giving a thumbs up. Naruto smiled a little and got to his feet.

" Then what are we waiting for?"

They took off again and Naruto started to sniff the air. Something caught his attention and he stopped mid step. Lee stopped too and looked around. Naruto's ears twitched and then he leaned his head to one side, starring intently in that very direction.

" What is it?"

" Sasuke!" Naruto rushed off into a thick patch of bushes and Lee struggled to keep up with him.

" Naruto! Slow down, it could be a trap!" Lee said but the little fox ignored him. He could smell Sasuke, he could hear his voice. There was no way it was a trick.

He jumped over a fallen log and ran as quickly as he could. Lee flapped his wings faster, ignoring the pain that spread through his injured one. The bird decided that he should go ahead of the fox. His youthful energy was being put to good use. He glided through the trees and then an arrow whizzed by his head. He gasped and halted, turning himself around. He started to fly in the other direction. Naruto's eyes widened with shock. He ran out of the bushes and revealed himself to Sasuke. The Uchiha's eyes locked on the frail animal before him. He took aim.

" Naruto! What are you doing?" Lee screamed putting his wings to his face and watching in horror as the Uchiha tried to make his mark. The blonde sprung when the arrow came at him. It grazed his tail.

" Shit! He's trying to kill us! Come on, we don't have much time."

**A HOUR EARLIER…WITH SASUKE AND SAI**

The more artistic raven hid behind his companion. He was terrified by the thought of a great beast that could easily kill him and the prince. Sai wondered if his friend even seemed to realize the danger they were in. The Uchiha seemed completely wrapped up in all the thoughts he was having to notice Sai's protests about going so deep into the forest. Sasuke felt uneasy. There wasn't a single animal present in the forest. No birds, no rabbits, not even an insect to bother them. He gulped slightly. The beast had probably eaten them all.

Sai clung to Sasuke's arm and the Uchiha tried in vain to shake him off. The harder he shook the tighter the artist's grip seemed to become. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and walked confidently across a small creek. He was always on guard. His bow ready, an arrow in his free hand. And if need be, he would throw Sai to the beast as bait. Not a big loss.

" Maybe we should split up." Sasuke suggested. Sai stared at the Uchiha in front of him, mouth agape.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME? IF I RUN INTO THE BEAST, HE'LL EAT ME FOR SURE! AND YOU WON'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!" He yelled shaking Sasuke. The Uchiha pushed Sai off of him.

" We'll cover more ground. And if you do see something a bit out of the ordinary then just yell. I'll come to you." Sai looked at the Uchiha pleadingly but just nodded walking off into a different part of the forest.

The artistic raven looked around nervously. He felt the sweat starting to build up on his forehead. He gulped and heard rustling behind him. He turned quickly, pulling out his bow, only dropping on the ground. He covered his face with his hands and was about to cry when nothing happened. He looked down and saw a tiny mouse sitting across from him. He let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the tiny creature. It tried to run but Sai caught it by the tail.

" Not so tough now are you?" He said holding the mouse upside down. The little thing squeaked with disapproval. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Thinking it was Sasuke, Sai turned to greet the prince. He was faced with someone that he couldn't name, but his presence scared him to no end.

" Shouldn't you be picking on something your own size?" Before Sai could scream, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged away.

Sasuke searched in silence. He hadn't seen a single animal since he entered the forest. And now he wondered if splitting up was the best idea. Sure Sai wasn't there to bug him but at the same time if he died all the women in the kingdom would be pretty upset. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Sai's funeral.

He heard rustling behind him and he whipped around. The arrow in his hand was now being pulled back. The rustling only got closer with every step. His heart was pounding in his ears and his mouth was unbearably dry. He licked his cracked lips and started to take aim when he noticed the bird flying above his head. He shot upwards and missed the bird. It chirped loudly and that's when he noticed the little fox sitting in front of a bush. Sasuke grabbed another arrow. He would miss this time.

He let the arrow fly and the fox moved at the perfect moment. It seemed like the bird and fox were traveling together cause they left in the same direction, at the same speed. Sasuke growled and gave chase. He followed the fox intently, which was hard since he was so agile. The Uchiha's boot got caught in a root and he fell as he tried to shot the little fox again. He got to his feet and the bird flew right into his face, chirping at him in high decibels. Sasuke felt a bit disorientated and just blindly followed the fox.

The little thing paused before gently stepping into the lake in front of him. He walked up to the little creature pulling another arrow out but then realized that he had blindly fired every last one. The fox called out and Sasuke focused on the small animal. He seemed to be waiting for something but he wasn't sure. The answer came in the form of a beam of moonlight. It landed squarely on the small body and that's when Sasuke stared in disbelief. The water wrapped around the fox's body then continued to climb upwards until it finally dissipated, leaving the small blonde standing in the water.

" Sasuke, you've come for me." Naruto said with a large smile. The Uchiha ran out into the lake and picked up his bride from the water, spinning him around in his arms. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled the Uchiha in for a kiss.

The prince savored the taste of his bride's lips on his. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He pried Naruto's mouth open with his tongue and the blonde opened up without restraint. Tongues clashed and explored but only briefly because Naruto pushed Sasuke away. He grabbed the Uchiha's hand and led him to a covered area.

" Naruto, oh Naruto. Where have you disappeared too?" Orochimaru called. The blonde let go of Sasuke's hand and appeared in front of the man.

" Oh is it time again to ruin my day?" Orochimaru twitched with annoyance and grabbed the blonde around the waist. He pulled his close and took a long deep breath. Naruto struggled and pushed the snake away.

" You smell of Uchiha, so where is he? Come on out Sasuke I know your hiding." Orochimaru bent over and picked up the abandoned bow on the ground. He fired an arrow that he had been hiding under his robe at the spot Sasuke was hiding. There was no stir. Naruto feared the worst but didn't rush over to see if the Uchiha had been injured.

Sasuke stepped out with his hands up. The arrow clutched in his hand. Orochimaru smirked.

" Hello your highness, so glad you could join us this evening." Sasuke smirked and made his way over to Naruto, pulling him from the snake's arms. " Ah, I can see you flaws dear prince. Arrogance and pride cover your face. Condescension won't work on me."

" What are you doing with my bride?"

" I'm afraid you're mistaken your highness. You see a few days after this little beauty was born, I cursed him. He is to become mine when a man comes forward to claim him as his own. And that man was you. Naruto's foolish parents arranged the marriage against my wishes. They had to be dealt with."

" You're a monster." Sasuke muttered as he held Naruto even closer to his body. The blonde was shaking with sobs. Orochimaru tried to touch the quivering mass but Sasuke slapped the snake's hand away.

" Little rabbits would be wise to stay out of the carrot patch, if they aren't careful the friendly neighborhood snake will eat them up." Sasuke stiffened and started to back up. He dropped his mouth to Naruto's ear. But before he could say anything the blonde beat him to it.

" If you want me then you have to make a vow of everlasting love. You need to have witnesses."

" Tomorrow night I'm throwing a ball. If you come, I'll make the vow and then lead the army to this spot and they'll capture Orochimaru. Do you understand?" The blonde nodded and Sasuke ran into something hard behind him. A man with gray hair and glasses stood there with a smirk on his face.

" Ah Kabuto you've come. Dispose of the prince would you?" Sasuke was about to punch the man in the face when a needle was shoved into his neck. The Uchiha staggered backwards before passing out on the cold ground.

" SASUKE!" Naruto screamed trying to run to his fallen love. Orochimaru stopped him and slapped him across the face. The blonde fell to his knees as Sasuke was carried off into the forest.

" Calm down my dear prince. We will not kill the Uchiha, at least not yet." Orochimaru said walking away from the small man. Tears streaked his cheeks. " Oh by the way, tomorrow is the day of the new moon. You won't change into a human."

" NO!" And with that the snake left his blonde to sob alone on the ground.

Orochimaru huffed angrily as he enter his palace. Kabuto had long since returned to his master. He paced across the floor and the servant watched in amusement his master's frustration.

" I tell you Kabuto I'm sick of it! No more magic, no more romance, no more nothing. If that boy doesn't want me then I'll take him by force."

" You should have done that from the start Master." Kabuto said. " Shown him no mercy but now you can dip into the good old black magic."

Orochimaru smirked a little to himself and then burst out laughing.

" When I'm king they'll respect me, they'll kiss the very ground I walk on. But poor Naruto, how tragic."

" Orochimaru?"

The snake like man turned on his heel and a flash of light came from his hand. Kabuto tried to cover his face but the magic was able to cover everything. He pulled his hands away from his face and Orochimaru smirked at his handy work.

" Hmm, this is my greatest plan yet." He grabbed a mirror and held it up the his assistant. He ran his hands across whiskered cheeks and through soft blonde spikes. He smirked.

" Kabuto, will you go to the ball in Naruto's stead?"

" Do you really need to ask?"

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS! OROCHIMARU IS BEING CREEPY AND PLOTTING SOMETHING. WHAT COULD IT BE? Find out next time.**

**Naruto: Hmmm…  
Me: Mhmm  
Naruto:You're weird ****Me: Apparently you've never met me before, hello, I'm Hitoko-Sama and I'm a yaoi addict.  
Sasuke: Hello Hitoko-Sama  
Naruto:….what's wrong with you?  
Me: I'm admitting my problems! Don't judge me! This was Hitoko-Sama.**


	5. The Power of Youth and A Vow That Stings

**YAY NEXT CHAPPY OF LOVE AND AWESOME! ENJOY! Regular PV-**

Orochimaru petted Naruto's smooth fur. The fox was struggling in the man's grip but he wouldn't let go. He opened a door and tossed the small fox inside. Sai flinched because of the light being forced into the room. He was chained by his wrists to the wall and was more than terrified. Naruto landed at Sai's feet and the artistic raven pulled the small animal into his lap so he couldn't be hurt anymore by the snake like man. The fox looked at Orochimaru and hissed, his fur began to bristle.

" Aw, don't be angry with me. I'm doing all of this for you, and looky here, you have someone to keep you company. You should be thanking me, Naruto." Orochimaru said as Kabuto came up behind him. Said man now looked completely like the blonde and he smirked at the two in the cell.

Sai's breath caught in his throat. If the little fox in his lap was Naruto, then who was that person? The blonde look alike smiled at Sai and waved as Orochimaru shut the door. Naruto hopped out of Sai's lap and began to paw at the door. He was whimpering and rubbing against the door, almost hoping that Orochimaru didn't lock it and it would fly open at any moment. Sai made a clicking sound with his mouth and Naruto perked up a little bit. The small fox walked back to Sai and found a comfortable spot in his lap to rest his head.

" Naruto...is that really you?" The fox sighed and climbed up the artist's chest so he could look him in the eyes. Sai looked into those all to familiar blue eyes and knew that he was looking into Naruto's eyes. No one could ever forget those perfect sky blues. Naruto nuzzled Sai a little so happy that someone was able to recognize him. Said raven would have hugged the little fox, but he was a bit tied up at the moment.

" Naruto what are we going to do? Who's going to warn Sasuke if we're both here?" Sai yelled as he struggled against the chains.

_" How am I supposed to know? I'm a fox for god-sakes! I'm small and I lack thumbs." _Naruto thought as he laid back down in Sai's lap. There was no real way out of this.  
-

" OKAY MEN WE HAVE A JOB TO DO! WE MUST RESCUE NARUTO FROM HIS PRISON! NOW ANYONE HAVE A YOUTHFUL PLAN?" Lee yelled as he flapped about on the ground. Chouji and Shikamaru both stared at each other and then back at Lee who was flying around then in a circle.

" How troublesome." The frog croaked as Lee finally landed in front of them. " But yeah I got an idea. Since you can fly Lee you should fly up to that window over there. From what I've seen Orochimaru is holding Naruto in that room. If you can get Naruto's attention he may be able to find a way to open the window and fall into the moat. The only problem is that the moat is full of crocodiles."

" We're not crocodiles! We're Alligators!" One of the reptiles muttered as their yellow eyes appeared in the water. " And I think we would enjoy a small taste of fox and little bird, heh."

" You tell 'em boss!" The other one said.

" Shut up you idiot! I should smack you for being so stupid." And with that both of the reptiles sank beneath the water. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and hopped onto Chouji's shell.

" Well we do have one thing going for us...their both idiots. Perhaps we could distract them with something shiny." The frog said as he captured a bug with his tongue. He swallowed and looked up at the bird who was perched on the rock next to them. " How troublesome. Ok fine, Chouji and I will distract the gators, but before I go risking my neck, you have to give a signal that Naruto's opened the window. Got it?"

" I let out one of my youthful chirps!" Lee said as he flew up to the window. He swooped onto the ledge and pecked at the glass with his beak.

Naruto and Sai both looked up at the window and the small fox started to jump up and down with joy. The artistic raven looked at the fox with confusion. He ran out of his lap and jumped on top of the single chair that was in the room. He tried to reach the window with his paw but found himself coming up short. Lee saw this and was very disappointed to say the least. If only his youthful friend was turned into a longer animal, like a sloth or something.

Naruto looked back at Sai and a light bulb went off in his head. He jumped up and down and the artist was confused to say the least. Naruto pointed his head back towards the window and then he jerked his head at Sai's legs. The raven nodded and grabbed the fox with his feet. He pulled his legs up with the fox firmly planted in between his feet. He was pulling hard against his chains when the screw that were holding him in place slipped out and Sai's body fell backward, dropping the small fox in the process. The artist raven got to his feet and the little fox followed behind him pushing him to the window. He smacked it open with his hand and looked down. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. Lee flew into the room and did a victory lap around his foxy friend.

" Naruto! You are unharmed and as youthful as ever! Now have this human guy pick you up and put you on the window sill. Then I'll give Shikamaru and Chouji the signal to distract the gators and you two can swim to safety."

" Do you find it strange that the gators never go on land..." Naruto asked as he nudged Sai's leg. The raven leaned down and grabbed the small fox.

" Yes I noticed that too...but I think its because their very stupid and don't realize that they can." The two animals nodded in agreement. Sai placed Naruto on the window sill and then climbed up the wall so his legs dangled out. He looked down and his vision went blurry. He scooted back from the opening and Naruto sighed.

" Lee give them the signal. I'm going have to push Sai out since he's so afraid."

The bird nodded and whistled loudly. They heard faint splashing and Naruto knew it was time. He got behind the artist and jumped onto his back so he could bite his ear from behind. Sai screamed as he struggled to rid himself of the fox, in the process he scooted out the window. He started to scream again as he fell. There was a loud splash and Sai swam to the edge of the lake, Naruto still clinging to his back. The artist looked back at his foot that was still in the water and saw an alligator swimming up on him fast. He screamed for a third time and quickly jerked the appendage out of the water. There was a loud snapping sound and Sai couldn't bare to look. He let his hands roam down his legs and found out that he was still fully intact. He sighed relief and looked around. A turtle was coming out of the water, with a frog clinging to its back. The bird was flying over both of the alligators, teasing them. And Naruto was safely sitting at his side.

" No one is going to believe me when I tell them where I have been and what I have seen here today." Sai said as Naruto shook out his fur. The artist put a hand in front of his face as the water flew at him. The fox wandered over to him and stuck out one of his claws. He began writing in the dirt. Sai squinted and read aloud.

" 'Do you know how to get to the palace from here?' Why yes, yes I do." The raven said as he looked down at Naruto. " But we must hurry, everyone is probably worried sick about me."

" Ok you guys stay here just in case this gets ugly. I promise when I become human again I'll come back for you and break the curses placed on you...Well all accept you Lee."

" That is quite alright Naruto, I like being a bird. Its very youthful with all the colorful plumage and what not."

" Right..." Naruto nudged Sai's leg and he picked up the small fox. He set off into the woods.  
-

**Earlier that morning...With everyone's favorite Uchiha!**

Itachi rode out into the woods. Sasuke had been gone all night and there had been no sight of Sai either. All the servant girls were crying as soon as they heard the news. The older Uchiha scanned the forest floor for any signs of a struggle or even worse...bodies. He shuddered thinking about Sasuke's body hanging bloodied from a tree. He yanked the reins of his horse causing it to halt. He jumped off his horse and he grabbed at an arrow that was embedded in a tree. He pulled it free and noticed the Uchiha crest was stamped into the metal. There was no doubt Sasuke had shot this arrow.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked out on the horizon. That's when he saw it. Raven colored spikes poking out from behind a log. The king gasped and ran over to the log. He braced himself for the worst but almost cried with relief when he saw Sasuke was completely uninjured, not a single spike out of place. He grabbed Sasuke and the Uchiha began to stir. He opened his eyes and Itachi pulled him to his chest.

" Oh Sasuke I was so worried about you! I'm so glad your so safe and unharmed. Where's Sai?" The younger Uchiha moaned a little bit and tried to stand on his feet, his legs were a bit shaky but he was able to stand.

" Umm, we split up and I don't know where the hell he went. Didn't he go back to the palace?" Itachi shook his head and the younger Uchiha shrugged. " We'll just send a search party out for him I guess. But Itachi don't question what I'm about to say...We need to throw a ball tonight."

" We're already having one tonight. It was suggested by Kakashi that we throw a ball so that you can find a new bride. I didn't think it was a very good idea but whatever, gives me an excuse to get drunk."

Sasuke's jaw went slack and he walked slowly back to his brother's horse jumping onto its back as Itachi did the same thing. He wrapped his arms around the older Uchiha's waist while Itachi dug his heels into the horse's sides. They took off back to the palace.  
-

**A few hours later...**

Sasuke walked out into the dance hall. All the potential brides had arrived and they all looked with lusty gazes at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke gazed back at them with hatred in his eyes. None of them could ever rival Naruto. He couldn't believe that Kakashi would organize such an event. It would probably scope out all of the available women in the nation. The vein next to his eye twitched a little bit as one of the braver one approached him. The girl tried to get him to dance with her and he was about to admit defeat when the doors opened wide. Naruto walked in between the path of women and men who were all trying to get a piece of Sasuke and straight up to the Uchiha. Itachi's eyes widened as he saw the blonde walk towards his brother, but then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Since when did Naruto carry around a glasses case in his pocket? Itachi narrowed his eyes until the signature Uchiha glare was present. Whatever this was, it didn't fool Itachi.

Sasuke pushed the girl who was next to him away and took the blonde into his arms. 'Naruto' smiled at him warmly and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck. The smile dropped from his lips as soon as the Uchiha could no longer see his face. When the Uchiha finally released him from his arms he took his hand.

" Everyone listen up, I have something to say." All the people turned to look at Sasuke. 'Naruto' started to blush from all the attention and looked away form the crowd. " I want to make a vow of ever-lasting love to you, Naruto."

Sai ran up the stairs of the palace with Naruto still firmly placed in his arms. One of the guards grabbed Sai by shoulder and pulled him back.

" I'm sorry but you cannot let that animal come in with you. It's probably full of disease and filth." Sai looked at the guard and then tossed Naruto into the palace. He elbowed the guard and ran after the small fox in front of him. Naruto rushed through the croud easily since every was scared of him. He managed to break through the crowd in time to see Sasuke kissing his replacement.

_" SASUKE NO!" _

Itachi was on his feet in an instant. He scooped up the fox into his arms but it struggled, tears wetting the fur by his eyes. He cuddled the small animal to his chest and hushed it gently.

The light of the candles flickered before going all the way out. It was completely dark and everyone started to panic. And in said panic someone knocked into the older Uchiha hard enough to drop the small fox he was holding. Said fox just ran to the exit, Sai saw him leaving and chased after him only to be blocked by a snake like figure. He pushed the artistic raven aside as he walked into the palace. Sai looked out and saw that the guards had been slaughtered.

" Ha ha ha! No more mister nice guy, yes sir!" Orochimaru said as he approached Sasuke. He had a death grip on the blonde but Orochimaru gathered a little bit of power in his hand and shot Naruto with it. Said blonde fell to the ground behind Sasuke, the Uchiha turned on his heel and was greeted with Kabuto's face instead of his love's. Kabuto grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt laughing and making a kissy face at him. The Uchiha pushed him off and glared at Orochimaru.

" What have you done?" The snake like man only laughed at the Uchiha before him.

" Its not what I have done, its what YOU have done. You made a vow to the wrong person and now Naruto will pay the ultimate price. His life. Look here..." Orochimaru pulled out an hour glass, the grains of sand were falling quickly. " This is how long Naruto has to live and he's been so shocked that he's returning to the lake to die. He's fading quite quickly Good luck catching him."

Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke ran out of the palace and to the stables. He grabbed the quickest horse and jumped onto his back. The horse whinned and took off. He was going to catch Orochimaru and save him before the curse could kill Naruto.

**DOM DOM DOM! SASUKE BE FUCKIN PEOPLE OVER! AND NOW LITTLE FOXY NARUTO IS GOING TO DIE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT**

**Naruto: NO! I don't wanna die!  
Me: calm down it will all work out in the end...  
Sasuke: It better, I have yet to receive sex.  
Me: Exactly! So calm your tits blondy!  
Naruto: I don't have tits...This was Hitoko-Sama  
**


	6. My Savior and Husband

**HURRAY YET ANOTHER CHAPTER IS HERE AND I CAN TELL THE END IS NEAR! BUT I THINK YOU ALREADY KNEW THAT DIDN'T YOU! Anyway…Regular PV-**

Naruto continued to run. Tears were spilling out of his eyes, blinding him. He kept bumping into things at full speed but ignored the pain. Sasuke caused him much more pain than running into a tree. When he finally reached the lake he lost his footing and fell to the ground. He could feel his skin tingling as the magic wore off. Sai came up behind him and grabbed the blonde. He held him close and felt for his pulse. It was faint but still there.

" It's no use trying to save him boy." Orochimaru said smacking Sai away from Naruto. The artist raven fly a great distance before landing in front of Chouji and Shikamaru. Lee flew down from his perch and tried to wake the human. He had to save Naruto.

An arrow whizzed by Orochimaru's head and he glared back to see Sasuke. The Uchiha was shaking with anger as he continued to fire at the snake like man. He smirked at the Uchiha before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke looked around before rushing over to Naruto's side. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him into his lap. Naruto's sky blues opened.

" Sasuke…" He muttered weakly. The blonde caressed his face and brought his face down closer. The Uchiha could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and one dropped onto Naruto's cheek, it slid down the little whisker marks.

" Naruto…Please, don't leave me. I love you. I've always loved you. Please Naruto… don't die." Sasuke said as he buried his face into the blonde's chest. Naruto placed his hand on the Uchiha's back and he was rubbing it but then he suddenly stopped, his hand slid down before hitting the ground. " No…NO!"

He shook Naruto but the blonde didn't respond. Sasuke could hear Orochimaru chuckling but he couldn't tell the origin of the sound. His eyes darted around but he no sign of the snake man.

" THAT VOW I MADE WAS FOR HIM! YOU HEAR ME! I MADE THAT VOW OF LOVE FOR HIM!" Sasuke screamed getting to his feet. Orochimaru appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Uchiha whipped around and tried to punch the snake's lights out but his fist only passed through a cloud of smoke. He gritted his teeth and looked around warily.

He finally spotted Orochimaru standing a good distance away from him. He was laughing manically and Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a tail swish out behind him. His entire body started to grow, ripping out of his clothing. Scales started to cover his body but then started growing into individual snakes. They all started to hiss and lunge at Sasuke. The Uchiha covered his face as one tried to strike him but came up short. Sasuke looked up and saw Orochimaru's long black hair covering the head of the beast. Its yellow eyes glared down at the Uchiha and Sasuke could feel a shiver of fear go up his back. So Orochimaru was the beast the entire time.

Sasuke reached behind him to grab an arrow but found his quiver to be empty. He gasped and tried to grab one of his abandoned ones but Orochimaru noticed what he was doing and attacked. He smacked into the Uchiha, sending him flying into the lake. The alligators snapped their jaws at Sasuke as he crawled to the shore. The snake seemed to be laughing at him. The Uchiha snorted and glared up at the beast. He pulled a dagger from his belt and tossed it at the snake. The beast pulled back and roared as the blade pierced into his eye. He trashed about roaring in pain. Sasuke smirked but was smashed into a tree by the snake's whipping tail. He groaned and fell to his side. One of the branches had pierced through his side. He slowly got to his feet and looked around. His bow was sitting at the bank of the lake about to be taken by one of the alligators. He glared daggers at the animal who paused with fear before swimming off.

Orochimaru slowly regained his consciousness as the dagger fell from his eye. He looked at the Uchiha with his one good eye and hissed loudly before slithering quickly towards him. Sasuke looked behind the snake and saw that Sai was standing there. He had a bow in his shaking hands and an arrow. He was aiming for the Uchiha and Sasuke nodded. The arrow was sent flying towards him and the snake could feel it whiz through his hair but not pierce his skull. He laughed but then his eyes widened with shock as Sasuke was able to catch the arrow. He reeled back but it was too late. The Uchiha was able to fire and pierce through the snake's skull.

He hissed loudly and thrashed about before slamming his body onto the ground. All the snakes that covered his body started to slowly slither away, leaving a very dead Orochimaru. Sasuke grabbed his dagger and put it back into his belt loop. He let out a sigh of relief but then turned back to his blonde. He walked over to him as Sai approached him.

" Sasuke forgive me. I wasn't able to get him to the castle in time." The artist raven said as he kneeled down next to Naruto.

" You can't blame yourself for Orochimaru's dirty tricks. I just wish I could have killed him in time to save Naruto…" He stroked the blonde's whiskered cheeks. To his surprise sky blue eyes opened and Sasuke gasped. He pulled Naruto to his chest and sobbed happily.

" Naruto….Naruto! You're alive!"

" Sasuke…My answer is yes."

" Huh? Yes to what?"

" My answer to marry you is yes. I want to be your bride Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said as he ran a finger down Sasuke's cheek. " I want to be with you until I die."

**A few weeks later….**

Itachi smiled happily as he sat at his throne. He was the official witness to the union of his brother and Naruto. Sai cheered in the large crowd but the priest tried his best to ignore the annoying raven. He was really trying to figure out the correct way to marry the two men before him without offending them…It was a hard task since this wasn't a common occurrence. But he would give it his best effort since Itachi had entrusted him to marry the couple.

" Uchiha Sasuke, do you take Uzumaki Naruto, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

The Uchiha looked into Naruto's sparkling blue eyes before looking back at the priest with a smirk on his face.

" I do."

" Uzumaki Naruto, do you take Uchiha Sasuke, to have and to hold, until death do you part?"

The blonde giggled a little. " Yes. I do."

" Then by the power invested in me and pronounce you man and…man. You may now kiss…the bride?"

Sasuke leaned in and took the blonde's lips. Naruto wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck as the crowd cheered behind them. They parted and Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand. He rose it high as they walked down the isle and everyone threw rose petals at them. The Uchiha made eye contact with Sai and he smiled at them.

Chouji and Shikamaru were standing next to Sai and when the blonde passed and they ran out to hug him. The blonde was almost tackled to the ground by them but still managed to keep his balance. Lee flew around their heads chirping happily…Naruto assumed he was saying something about youth as he flew.

Naruto was so happy to know that after Orochimaru's death that they had returned to their human forms. They had helped him so much in the past few days that he could never repay them if he tried.

" Naruto, we're so happy for you!" Chouji said punching the blonde in the arm. He laughed and looked over at Sasuke. He was smiling down at his blonde. Naruto reached up and gave the Uchiha a kiss before his friends dragged him off the dance floor. The reception was one of the best parts of a wedding.

" Well my dearest prince, would you care to dance?" Sai said with a laugh.

" Fine…But I lead." He took Sai's hands into his own as they twirled into the crowd of people.

Itachi got off his throne and walked over to the blonde who was laughing at Shikamaru for being hit on by a very buff, leather clad gay man. The Uchiha smirked at his brother's bride and took his hand. Naruto looked up and smiled.

" May I have a word with you?" He asked. Naruto nodded and waved to his friends. " You make Sasuke very happy but listen…If Sasuke tries to pressure you into something sexual that you don't want to do, just let me know and I'll knock some sense into him."

The blonde laughed as Itachi twirled him. He brought Naruto close as they danced. Sasuke was glaring at them and Sai looked over. The king was very close to his brother's new bride.

" Ooo! Someone's jealous!" Sai taunted as the Uchiha dipped him. Sasuke considered dropping him, but he knew his friend would drag him down with him, so he decided against it. " On three we will switch partners…One, two…THREE!"

And with that Sasuke twirled into Itachi, knocking the blonde out of his grip and replacing him with Sai. The younger Uchiha grabbed a hold of his blonde and spun off, away from the other two. Itachi looked down at Sai who was smiling broadly at him.

" Oh Sai, I don't understand why Sasuke puts up with you…"

" I don't understand it either." Itachi smirked and twirled the artist raven before looking over at his brother. He was cradling Naruto's soft body in his arms, they were looking deeply into each other's eyes before sharing a very soft kiss.

**TO SASUKE'S BEDROOM!**

Naruto yawned as he flopped down on Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha's scent rose from the sheets and into the blonde's nose. He smiled a little as the Uchiha came up behind him. He jumped on Naruto and rolled around with him on the bed. They kissed as they played around on the bed. Sasuke pinned Naruto beneath him and he leaned in to kiss his bride again. Naruto giggled when the Uchiha started to plant soft kisses on his neck and shoulders. Sasuke clawed at his clothing and Naruto slowly started to take off his shirt. The Uchiha growled slightly before ripping it off of the blonde.

" HEY! That was my favorite shirt!" Naruto yelled smacking Sasuke in the head.

" It was a hideous shade of orange…So it deserved to be destroyed!" Sasuke justified nipping at the blonde's chest. Naruto rolled his eyes before running his hands through Sasuke's raven spikes. This encouraged the Uchiha to bite at the small chest in front of him. He took a dusty nipple between his teeth as he reached up to pinch the other. Naruto moaned and tightened his grip on Sasuke's scalp. The Uchiha moved to the middle of Naruto's chest. He started to suck and bite, leaving deep purple marks. The blonde ran his hands down Sasuke's back, loving the feeling the pale, smooth skin.

Sasuke grabbed at the hands that traced his spine. He pinned them up by the headboard before he tied them to the posts. Naruto blushed…He didn't think Sasuke wanted kinky sex. His thoughts drifted to what Itachi had said earlier…Sasuke would never forgive him if he did that. But it would be funny.

" Sasuke…I want to touch you too!" Naruto complained but the Uchiha ignored him as he trailed down his chest. He would occasionally stop nip at the skin beneath him or give it gentle kisses that made Naruto squirm because it tickled. A few of the longer strands of Sasuke's hair trailed behind his lips which made the muscles in his stomach twitch. The Uchiha smirked at the blonde beneath him. " Sasuke please? Untie my hands…"

" It sounds like you want me to gag you as well…" Sasuke teased as he eyed his blushing bride. Naruto huffed before looking away, but as soon as he felt tugging on his pants he looked back. Sasuke had quickly removed all the remaining clothing that had covered his blonde's body and smirked as he saw all of his body in full naked glory. Oh he was going have so much fun.

He grabbed the blonde's hard on and started to stroke it gently. Naruto bit his lip and looked down hazily at Sasuke, who was about to take the tip into his mouth. He flicked his tongue out and gently poked the tip of the blonde's cock with it. Naruto started to pout. Sasuke was bad for teasing.

" Tell me what you want me to do; Since I won't let you touch me this is only fair." Sasuke said gently stroking his fingers down Naruto's erection. The blonde squirmed and blushed quite profusely. He mumbled something and even though the Uchiha heard it, he looked up at the blonde. " What was that? You have to speak clearly…"

" I want you to suck it…" Naruto's cheeks were the color of fresh tomatoes and Sasuke was loving every second of it. He brought his mouth down onto the engorged flesh and started to lightly lick it before sucking the head into his mouth. Naruto moaned as pleasure made his grab at his binding and kick at the sheets beneath him. Sasuke watched this intently, noting where it felt the best and what reaction he would show when it felt good.

He started to take more into his mouth and Naruto whimpered with pleasure. He started to fondle the blonde's balls adding to the feeling and trying to make him relax so the next part would be much easier. He pulled himself forward and opened his drawer and pulled out Itachi's wedding present. Flavored oils used primarily for lubrications. His brother really did think ahead with these things…He even snuck it into Sasuke's possession before the wedding started so he could use it later.

Sasuke dribbled some onto his fingers before gently pressing one against the blonde's entrance. He flinched feeling something wet trying to poke into him. The Uchiha shoved his finger inside and felt the intense heat of his blonde. He was hot and tight, he could barely thrust the digit.

" Naruto relax…It's hard getting them in if you're so clenched." Sasuke said slipping in a second finger. He started to pull them apart and then back together in a scissoring motion. The blonde started to pant, trying to grit through the strange pain he was feeling. It didn't hurt, it just felt very strange, like he was being filled. Sasuke thrust in the third finger and started the epic hunt that would make his blonde see spots of pleasure. He pushed in deeply and Naruto let out a strangled moan of discomfort. He bit his lip as the Uchiha kept thrusting his fingers in and out. But then his search was brought to an abrupt halt when Naruto let out a throaty moan of pleasure. He smirked to himself.

" Sasuke! There! Do it there!" Naruto cried out as Sasuke continued to push his fingers against that spot. The blonde beneath him started to thrash, erupting with moans of bliss as he continued to press inside of him.

The Uchiha continued to suck the head of Naruto's cock, making sure to add as much pleasure as possible while he thrust his fingers into that tight hole. Naruto was moaning like a whore now, his body had never experience something as good as what he was feeling. He started pushing back against the fingers inside him, adding to his pleasure. He also tried to buck up into Sasuke's mouth but the Uchiha had pinned his with just one hand.

The blonde let out a harsh cry before he filled Sasuke's waiting mouth. The Uchiha pulled away, swallowing every drop. He looked at Naruto's still hard cock and smirked a little. So his little blonde did want to be _fully _satisfied. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and smirked even wider when he noticed how wet Naruto had become. He spread his blonde's legs even wider before letting his cock spring free. Naruto stared at the massive 'little Uchiha' before looking up into Sasuke's eyes.

" You expect _that_ to fit inside me?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke smeared his cock with a generous amount of lubrication. He pressed head of his cock against Naruto's hole and whined.

" What? You want me to be left out of the pleasure?" He complained shoving the head inside. Naruto flinched at the intrusion. " I want to feel you…This is our honeymoon after all."

He was able to shove all of his cock inside but then came the hard part. He had to wait for Naruto to adjust to the feeling. The blonde's insides were hugging him so tightly and they were so hot. It was just a nice feeling to be inside of him, finally. Sasuke bit his lip as the blonde adjusted his hips, trying to find a more comfortable position. The movement may have been slight but they were pleasurable none the less.

" Sasuke, move." The Uchiha wasted no time and pulled almost all the way back out before slamming inside again. Naruto started to let out groans but Sasuke couldn't tell if they were from pleasure or pain. He started to thrust steadily as the blonde would push back to meet him. He was trying to find his spot as well, but was also trying to out do him. The Uchiha rolled his eyes and made his thrusts more sloppy to piss his blonde off. Naruto glared at him but instantly stopped when the Uchiha hit that bundle of nerves. The blonde's cock twitched with arousal, pre-cum spilled from the tip in small beads.

" Naruto…You're so hot and tight. It feels like you're swallowing me up." Sasuke moaned as he thrust even harder. The blonde squeaked with pleasure as the Uchiha picked up the speed. His prostate was getting hit hard and fast, almost forcing another orgasm to come. Naruto arched making Sasuke got even deeper. Both of them moaned with bliss. The Uchiha gripped Naruto's hips tighter pulling the blonde onto him even more. It would be so much easier if the blonde's hands weren't bound. Sasuke reached up, bending Naruto at the waist and untied his hands. They fell free and Naruto instantly wrapped them around Sasuke's neck.

The Uchiha pulled Naruto into his lap. The blonde moaned feeling Sasuke's cock go even deeper inside of his. The Uchiha kissed at his shoulder and neck trying to taste the sweet sweat of his skin. Naruto was moaning next to his ear and Sasuke was smirking quite widely. He was causing an extreme amount of pleasure for his blonde.

He wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock. He started to jerk it erratically, signaling to him that he was close to cumming. Naruto started to buck up into Sasuke's hand, which cause him to ride the Uchiha's cock. He would arch up off of his lap, into his hand, but then go back down to strike his prostate with deadly accuracy. Naruto was a moaning mess and the Uchiha loved every second of it.

" Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out as hot white liquid covered their chests. Sasuke growled and slammed Naruto back against the bed. He continued to thrust in and out of the blonde's tight hole before cumming himself. He rode out his orgasm before falling to the side next to his blonde.

" That was incredible." Sasuke muttered pushing his sweat soaked bangs out of his face. Naruto leaned over and kissed his husband before giggling. They heard pounding against the wall next to the bed…Itachi's room was on the other side.

" I don't think your brother wants us to stay here very much longer…" Naruto whispered. The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

" Well doesn't matter now since I'm the king of your lands. We'll leave after we're finished with our honeymoon…" Sasuke rolled on top of the blonde and started covering him with kisses…Where was Itachi's help when you needed it?

**Hurray I finished The Fox and the Prince…Again. Only this time it was much better, right? …RIGHT?**

**Naruto: Indeed Hitoko-Sama, much better  
Sasuke: I agree, this one had much more detail and your writing has improved drastically over the years ****Me: Why thank you. And I would also like to thank all my fans for reading this over again! LOVE YA! I'll write a sequel soon, I promise!  
Naruto: THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!**


End file.
